A New Fairy King
by Iket45
Summary: A small change early in his life, leads Romeo to discover a great power and set his path towards greatness, how will the young fairy do, only time will tell. Romeo finally gets his chance at the spotlight. Elements of Seven Deadly Sins inside.
1. The beginning of his rule

**A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, I have made possibly the greatest trade deal in history. I have been talking to Vulkhanos and have been given the rights to his story to his story 'A new Fairy King'. He told me he didn't have an interest in continuing the story and now I'm going to be continuing it. I hop you guys enjoy. I'm going to try to use the Japanese honorifics with this story. I never quite understood how to do it before but I'm going to try. The first chapter here is the same as in the original. Thank you to Vulkhanos for letting me continue your story. If you think you know any good ideas for the story, then make sure to let me know. If you enjoy, Follow, Favorite, and/or Review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Year X786

It was a rainy day in Magnolia, the weather a fitting ambient for the sad mood that has loomed over the town since the past two years, since the core members of their resident guild Fairy Tail have disappeared along with their sacred grounds on Tenrou Island by the work of the fearsome Acnologia, the black dragon of the apocalypse.

On the forests East of the town a young boy could be seen sobbing inside the remaining of a hollow trunk, he looked to be around 8 years old, had dark purple hair in a short cut and big purple eyes that where a little red from his crying, he was dressed on a simple teal colored shirt, white shorts and brown shoes. This boy is Romeo Conbolt, son of Fairy Tail´s fourth master Macao Conbolt and the youngest members of Fairy Tail since his joining last year. After a fight with his father over the situation of the guild he ran and went the a place where he could be alone for a while, but it started raining so Romeo searched for a refuge and found this old trunk in the middle of the forest where he could rest a little and calm himself.

"Why, why don't they fight back?" he said to no one while trying to avoid crying.

Why where the members of Fairy Tail not defending themselves against Twilight Ogre, the very thought of that name makes him growl a little.

How could those thugs be still considered a legal guild? They were extorting his guild and his father was letting them!, it was bad enough that they have to leave their original guildhall to those idiots to pay their debts but now they were demanding payment as if they owe them their lives!. They even paraded around Magnolia as if the owned the place and charged their clients lots of interests even for the simplest of requests.

Romeo knew his father was in a stressful situation, acting as master and trying to keep the guild alive was not easy now that quests very limited for them, but why did he allowed them to step on their pride?.

"If only Natsu-nii and the rest where here…" he said sadly, Romeo, unlike most of the guild, hasn't lost faith in that one day their others members would return and Fairy Tail could go back to being what it used to be. He knew that they were alive somewhere, he just knew they head to be. But what would they find when they returned? A guild in ruins and their members living in despair?

He could not accept that, but he didn't know how to save his guild from keep going downhill, he wanted to get stronger and help them, but his father had only been teaching him the basic spells of his Fire Magic to let him join Fairy Tail and said he was too young to learn more, he was angry at that, Natsu and many others, even Wendy, had started to learn their magic when they were younger than he was.

He felt more tears staring to gather but Romeo thoughts were interrupted when he heard noises outside of the trunk, reaching outside to see the source of the noises he noticed it had stopped raining and now the forest a little too quiet for his liking.

He stepped outside in time to hear a branch breaking so he looked ahead and fear started to rise on his chest as he saw several pairs of red eyes shining from inside the bushes not far from him, small shadow emerged from the bushes to reveal a pack of wolves who looked very hungry and aggressive.

Romeo started to panic and without thinking he started to run far from the wolves, who howled and started to chase the little boy.

"Somebody help me!" he yelled as hard as he could, but he realized he went too deep into the forest and there was probably no one near him to hear his cries for help, his father might be looking for him but it was very probable he wouldn't find him in time. He knew that the old lady Porlyusica live on this forest but he didn't know where, his best chance was to keep running and try to find a high place like a rock where the wolves couldn't reach him.

He kept running as fast as his small legs could carry him but he was starting to get tired and the wolves where getting close, one of them was almost on him so he started to gather his magic on his hands like his father showed him and formed a very small fireball on his left hand, so he quickly threw it behind him on a large trail of leaves he passed over and to his momentary relief the pile ignited blocking and path of the wolf and letting him gain some ground before they could get around the fire.

After another couple of minutes of running and throwing some more fireballs to slow the wolves he was getting to tired to continue but noticed he was on an area with less trees and that he was getting close to the base of a mountain meaning he could try to climb on the rocks to get to safety.

The howling of the wolf pack getting close again renewed the fear inside of him and caused him to trip on the roots of a nearby tree and fall with force on the ground. Romeo tried to ignore the pain of the fall and tried to get back up but a great pain erupted from his right ankle making him cream loudly and tears to start falling again from his face.

He looked behind him and his eyes widened in fear seeing that the wolves had finally caught up with him, meanwhile he didn't noticed that he finally reached the base of the mountain where the entrance of small cave could be seen and current of wind where started to leak from the darkens inside the cave since the loud scream Romeo did.

Romeo, ignorant of the cave now behind him, was trying to crawl backwards and away from the wolves when from the pack emerged a larger and more feral looking wolf covered in scars, the Alpha of the pack. The beast started to lick his snot in anticipation, showing his big and yellow fangs, taking its time to lurk around his now injured prey.

"STAY BACK!" Romeo yelled while gathering what little magic he could muster and threw another small fireball at the Alpha who simply jumped to the side and let the fireball fall to the ground and disappear.

A small tremor started to shake the entrance of the cave while the commotion outside took place and a pair of big shinning eyes started to glow from the darkness.

The Alpha now jumped high in the air and open his maw to attack Romeo, who now closed his eyes and tried to cover his head with his arms _'Dad, everyone…'_ as he felt that his life was over, he thought about his father, about the last time they saw each other before he ran away after their fight, about everyone in the guild, he was letting them behind without being able to help his guild and prove his worth as a mage of Fairy Tail, he thought about the Tenrou group, how he wanted to see them again and welcome them once again to their guild restored back to glory, a place where they could be a family again. _'I'm sorry…'_ a final tear felt from his cheek as he awaited for the end.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!"**

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOM***

Romeo opened his eyes wide in shock when he hear a big roar and explosion behind him just in time to see a big dust cloud covering the entire area. Coughing and trying to shield himself form the dust heard howls of pain around him followed by a sickening sound of something being swallowed.

' _What is happening?'_

As the dust settled and he slowly opened his eyes he first thing he saw was the pack of wolves running in the distance, disappearing into the forest, after that he noticed that the area he was sitting was too dark and that there was a sound of breathing emitting from above him.

Slowly he turned his head up just for his eyes to Widen like never before and his mouth to be open resembling a fish out of the water, for the image in front or better said above him was leaving him both amazed and terrified:

A dog.

An extremely large dog!

An extremely large and monstrous looking dog that swallowed the Alpha wolf if the remaining of fur coming from its maws where any indication!

Romeo didn't even thought about moving, he was rooted in place, whether it was of fear of a now even larger beast that could eat him or amazed by how it took out the large wolf in one chomp he couldn't tell, he could only take on the appearance of his "savior".

It was at least 5 meters tall and maybe 8 meters long with long legs and slightly short tail, big head with big maws and sharp looking fangs, its body covered in thick, dark purple fur, expect for parts of his legs, face and back that seemed to be covered by skin colored scars, and a mane of thick white fur around its neck, all in all it looked like a beast of immense power and ferocity.

The enormous hound finally lowered its head, white glowing eyes making contact with big purple ones and just as Romeo was about to try and make a move either of running or screaming, the big creature erupted in a small explosion of smoke that covered Romeo.

Coughing a little, Romeo closed his eyes until the smoke quickly dissipated allowing him to look at the place where the creature stood just to once again today open his eyes to epic proportions and having his jaw hit the ground if that was physically possible.

In front of him was a small dog, although it was still a little bigger than him, with the same fur colors and scar marks on its face and legs, the head now looked bigger in comparison to the rest of the body, its eyes seemed to be closed and was now panting, showing its big teeth's and tongue hanging outside the maw, this gave him a quite goofy, creepy and kind of cute look, at least that was what Romeo thought for half a second until he felt something wet hitting his face and was brought back to reality.

"H-Hey stop t-that!" shouted Romeo while trying to remove the strange creature that was licking his face and standing on top of him, it seemed the dog understood him as it jumped back and stood in front of Romeo looking at him as if expecting something to happen.

Romeo looked back at the dog and didn't know what to do, this day has been pretty crazy and exhausting so far, he tried to get up just to be remained of his splintered ankle and fall back while hissing in pain.

"Ouch! Dam it I need to get back to Magnolia".

"Woof! Woof!" Romeo looked back at the small dog, it was barking happily and pointing its head at the now semi-collapsed entrance of the cave which Romeo assumed was were the dog came from.

"You want me to go there?" Romeo asked the dog, he didn't think it would understand him but to his surprise the dog barked again in what he guessed was an affirmative tone.

' _This is crazy, I can't go into the home of the even bigger creature that could eat me at any moment'_ he thought but Romeo didn't see any better option, and maybe if the hound hasn't eaten him yet it doesn't eat humans or is full of the wolf from a moment ago.

"Okay, umm, could you help me?" He asked the dog that seems to understand him while pointing at his injured leg.

The dog came close to Romeo and lowered itself by his side, Romeo, although still wary, was fascinated with the dog and the wariness was slowly fading away, he extended a hand and started petting the dog on its back, earnings happy barks from the animal. A smile formed on Romeo face, maybe it was a friendly creature after all.

After a minute of getting comfortable around the hound Romeo decided to mount on top of its back, the small dog seemed to have no problems carrying the boy and started to march towards the entrance of the cave.

When they started to enter the cave Romeo decided to use the little magic he still had and formed a small glowing sphere around his hand to illuminate the path inside the cave, it was not a very big tunnel, just enough for them to transit without needing to crouch, but it was really deep, as the dog has been marching for around a minute and the end wasn't in sight yet.

But for some reason, Romeo wasn't scared anymore, even after that has been happening today, even while being near death and going deeper into an unknown cave on top of an unknown and scary beast, since he entered the cave he started to feel strange.

He felt at peace

He felt as if he was walking through the forest on a sunny day without and nothing was wrong in the world; even his ankle didn't seem to hurt much anymore.

So lost in the strange feeling he didn't notice a light at the end of the tunnel until they passed through it making him close his eyes from the sudden change of lighting.

When he opened his eyes, one again on this say was he rendered speechless at the sight before him.

"Whoa…"

A natural chamber, as big as the former guildhall of Fairy Tail, the light filtered through the ceiling giving the place a kind of mystical aura, there was vegetation on the ground and vines covering the walls of the cave and various stream of water that seemed to come from the many boulders covered in moss on the place were feeding a big pond in the middle of the chamber, on the middle of said pond was big rock, acting like and island were a lonely oak tree stood.

What caught Romeo attention was what was lying on the tree, as soon as his eyes caught up this object the strange feeling he felt before came back stronger than ever, as if he was being called by it.

A spear.

It looked ancient, a long broad spear with two outturned lugs at the base of the head and circular opening between them, the spear didn't look rusty or old, but it was covered in vines and moss, only the shinning of the blade revealing it was not part of the tree.

The hound brought Romeo to the edge of the pond in front of the spear and allowed him to rest back on the ground.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Romeo asked the dog while still looking at the spear only to receive no response, he looked to his side where the small hound stood to see it was looking too at the spear, its head low and ears deflated, even if he was very young he understood right away was that look was.

Sadness, the same sadness that he felt every time he remembered those hat went to Tenrou Island and never came back, the same look he had when looking at the sea on those times he went to Hargeon town to learn of jobs with Bisca and Alzack, the look of hope of maybe seeing those close to you again but not getting what you want.

"That spear was from someone you knew right?" the dog didn't answer, instead it walked to Romeo and nudged his side. Romeo patted its head a little in sympathy before he heard a voice resonating in the cave.

" _He is a very loyal hound"._

"Eeeeeeeeeepp" after making a totally mainly shriek, Romeo started to look frantically around the cave to see where did the voice come from but didn't saw anyone other than the dog.

"W-Who's there?" he stammered while trying to stay close to the dog in case something else happened today.

" _It seems Oslow has found someone worthy at last"_ Romeo looked around once more until his eyes posed on the spear on the tree, there was a shining around it, small balls of light that flickered and danced around it while the leaves of the oak seems to blow with an invisible wind.

Romeo wasn't as surprised or as he thought he would be seeing this, he knew everything was possible on a magical world like the one they live in and from the tales Natsu and other told him about his adventures, a mage must be prepared to see all kind of strange things.

"W-Who are you?" he asked carefully to the shinning lights "a-and who is Oslow?"

The lights then started to float from the spear to the edge of the pond, Romeo backed away just to fall again due to his injure, the lights then surrounded Romeo, glowing even more brightly and before he could try to get them off of him, he felt a warm sensation on his right leg, and then the pain was no more, he blinked and looked down as his ankle to see it was no longer bruised, he touched it and felt no pain, he finally decided to stand and looked up to see the lights that had healed him dance around the hound who was jumping around and barking happily.

" _Who am I is no longer important, young boy, just know that I have been here waiting, waiting for someone who might be able to carry my legacy, and Oslow here might have found that someone"_ the voice said once again from the lights that surrounded the now identified Oslow.

"Legacy?" Romeo asked.

" _Yes, so I ask young one, do you want power, power like the world has not seen since eras long forgotten?"_ the voice responded.

Romeo eyes widened at that, power? A great power? Can those lights really grant him his wish? There was only one answer for such an offer.

"Yes! Can you really grant me the power I need!?" he asked in excitement.

 _The lights when quit for a moment before asking "Why do you wish for power?"_ this time the voice carried an air of wariness, Oslow was at the side, also looking interested in what Romeo had to say.

Romeo´s eyes gained a new shine right away, the light of a determination that you wouldn't look for in such a young child.

"To protect my family and friends, to been able to make a difference when no one else will!" he looked down and the feeling of tears once again began to surface at the thought of those who still need to come back "To never lose those I care about again!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

The cave was filled with silence for a while. Suddenly, the ground started to shale and the whole cave was illuminated with a white light that forced Romeo to cover his eyes.

" _Splendid answer young one!, its seems you can be someone of great good in the future, but I warn you, the path now before you won't be an easy one, you will need all of that determination of yours and maybe more if you expect to master the powers that I will now bestow upon you!_

Romeo opened his eyes to see the spear, now clean of all vegetation, floating in front on him, but it wasn't the only thing floating in the cave, he realized that his feet no longer felt the ground and looked down just to see himself, Oslow and the spear floating various meters about the pond.

"Whoa!" Tried to balance himself in air, Oslow was happily floating by his side, clearly exited of what was happening. The lights now started to spin around Romeo and the spear and Romeo felt the spear calling out for him, to grab it, and so he did and the lights started to speak once more.

" _What is your name boy?"_

"Romeo, Romeo Conbolt".

" _Very well Romeo Conbolt, I recognize you now the new wielder of the ancient treasure of nature, the Spirit Spear Chastiefol!" declared the voice._

"Chastiefol…" Romeo tested the name, a small smile formed on his lips, the name sounded natural to him already.

Romeo now started descending on the ground, with Chastiefol now in hand.

" _I have one more favor to ask you Romeo Conbolt"_ said the voice as the lights began to disappear one by one. _"Take Oslow with you, he is a Black Hound, and ancient spirit guardian of my people how has been guarding the spear for countless years, he will be a loyal partner to you on the path that now lies before you"._

Romeo looked in surprise at the hound "Really? You want to come with me?" asked Romeo only to get a happy bark and various lick on the face courtesy of Oslow "Ha-ha okay I take that as a yes" said Romeo before turning once again to the lights who had almost disappeared "Thank you, I promise I will make good use of this power, but who are you and why did you chose me to carry the spear?" asked Romeo to the strange being that has given him such amazing gift.

" _I told you is no longer important who I was, but I guess you can call me, Harlequin"._

Romeo nodded and gave the lights a final toothy grin, much like a certain dragonslayer does, "Thank you, Harlequin".

The lights finally disappeared, Romeo now stood with Oslow on the silent cave looking at the spear on his hands.

"Umm, how can I take this back home without my dad freaking out?" As if the spear heard his question it shined a light blue light and before Romeo eyes transformed into a big green pillow with a black leopard pattern.

"Wow! So cool!" was the answer that you would aspect of an 8 years old after seeing cool magic.

"Okay, let's go to your new home Oslow, to Fairy Tail!" said Romeo, excitement clear on his voice and his new partner barked happily at his side.

They started to exit the cave, all the while Romeo was wondering out loud what does Oslow eats and if his not going to transform while inside the guildhall, none noticed the small flicker that still remained floating high above the ground as it watched them go.

" _Good luck, new Fairy King"._

 **A/N: So I hoped you guys enjoyed. There is more to come, soon. I am looking forward to bringing aspects of Seven Deadly Sins to the Fairy Tail world. I honestly spent a few hours at work today piecing the plots together in a way that the two worlds could interact. I decided the way for the world to work, and now all I need is to create the story. Stay tuned for more**


	2. History Lesson

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. Thank you for all the support. Well just a heads up, Romeo is 15 and Wendy is 14. So far I don't know who to pair Romeo with. If you have an idea, let me know. I had to write this chapter right away. I couldn't write for any other chapter before. I tried but I quickly decided just to write this. Well I hope you enjoy. If you do enjoy Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, then it might have had more arcs.**

 _Shortly after the return of the Tenrou group_

The guild has celebrating over the return of the Tenrou crew. After seven long years of hardships, their friends finally returned. They were celebrating in a way only Fairy Tail could, with lots of drinking and a few brawls. Natsu had just finished fighting with Max.

"If everyone is stronger than us like Max was, how will we stand a chance." Lucy asked.

"Only the monsters like Laxus and Gildarts would stand a chance now." Gray revealed.

"Hey I just thought of something, where's Romeo been, I haven't seen him around." Natsu asked

"You're right. I'd think that he would have been with the guild. He's old enough to be a member." Gray agreed.

"Well you see, if you think that we are strong, than to you Romeo-kun would be a monster." Max revealed.

"Wait what do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Well a couple of years after you left, Romeo unlocked so kind of magic that gave him great potential." Max started.

* * *

 _Flashback_

The guild had been exhausted, after struggling to do enough jobs to pay Twilight Ogre for the month. Most of the guild had been either resting or drinking. Romeo was playing with Oslow. Ever since he first showed up with the black hound a few months prior, the mages had been a bit hesitant about him. But now they were used to Oslow being around. The hound protected Romeo from harm and was a great companion for the young boy.

"Well, looks like we can take a short break before we have to start working again." Wakaba told Macao.

"You're right, we barely made the payment but it should be fine today." Macao agreed. "Hey Romeo, I told you not to have your pillow on the floor."

"Sorry dad." Romeo apologized as he grabbed the pillow.

Suddenly the guildhall doors blew opened and five members of Twilight Ogre appeared.

"Hey, it's time for the payment." One of them announced.

"What are you talking about, it's only the 2nd. We have the entire month to pay." Macao questioned.

"Well we need the payment now so you better pay up, or we might need to take some compensation." Another Twilight Ogre mage announced.

"Well we aren't prepared to pay you yet." Macao revealed.

"Well than," the Twilight Ogre mage walked up to Macao and grabbed him by his collar, "How are you going to pay is?"

"Don't hurt my daddy." Romeo yelled.

"Well look who thinks he's so grown up." The mage said as he walked over to Romeo. "Now what's your name?"

"My name is Romeo." Romeo shyly replied.

"Well listen here Romeo-kun, this is adult business and if you don't want to get hurt then stay out of it." the mage replied as he pushed Romeo.

Oslow ran in front of Romeo and started to growl at the mage.

"And keep your dog away from me." The mage ordered as he kicked Oslow about 10 feet away.

"Oslow," Romeo cried as he ran to the black hound.

"What's wrong little Romeo-kun, are you mad because I kicked your stupid dog."

"Don't hurt Oslow." Romeo yelled as he threw his hand in the mages direction.

Suddenly a spear went threw the mage's shoulder and came back to Romeo. Romeo stood up and had the spear towering beside him

"Don't hurt my family you meanie." Romeo yelled.

The mage grabbed his shoulder and gritted his teeth. "Don't think we will forget this." he yelled as he rushed out of the guild with the other mages following him.

As the Twilight Ogre mages left, the spear turned into a pillow and Romeo grabbed it and sat down next to Oslow. The rest of the guild looked at Romeo with a look of disbelief.

"Romeo-kun how did you do that?" Kinana asked.

"I don't know." Romeo replied.

"Romeo, where did you find that pillow again." Macao asked.

"In a cave in the forest where I found Oslow. A voice told me in the cave gave it to me and told me to take Oslow as well. When I found it, it was a spear." Romeo innocently replied.

"Well knowing the world we live I'm I don't believe that it is to farfetched. I mean there are people who claimed to be raised by dragons." Wakaba pointed out.

"But why did Romeo get this? He's only a child." Macao asked.

"Macao, you need to think that maybe he is greater than we could have thought. I know you don't want him getting to mixed up in this crazy world but you can't protect him from everything. If what he said is true, not even you can stop this." Wakaba told his best friend.

 _A few days later_

The guild had returned back to how it normally would be. Over the last couple days, Max and Warren volunteered to look through forest in hopes of finding the cave Romeo told them about. With little luck, they decided to bring Romeo and Oslow along. This time they found the cave in a part of the forest they had never been in. They looked through the cave and could feel a magical aspect in it.

Today everyone decided to take a break from everything and was just relaxing. The guild had just found out that Bisca was pregnant so they were also trying to get everything prepared for the baby. While they were doing this, the doors slowly opened with a man walking through the door. The man's body appeared to be made out of wood rather than flesh. Nobody noticed his appearance besides Romeo.

"Hello Oji-san, who are you?" Romeo asked him.

"My name is Warrod, you must be Romeo right. Can you take me to the guildmaster?" Warren asked.

"Sure thing, come with me." Romeo replied as he headed towards the bar. "Dad, there is a man here who wants to talk to you."

Macao turned to the man and held out his hand. "Macao Conbolt, how may I help you?"

" Hello there, my name is Warrod Sequen. I'm one of the members of the Ten Wizard Saints and I am here on official business." Warrod revealed.

"Well what are you here for?" Macao asked.

"Well let me start off from the beginning. A few days ago the magic council got a report saying that a member of Twilight Ogre had been seriously wounded by a child. That child would be Romeo. There was some debate about how a child could injure a grown man, a mage no less, and how to deal with the situation. With my recommendation, he needs to be trained how to use his magic properly so he doesn't injure any civilians." Warrod revealed.

"Wait hold on a minute, Romeo is only a child." Macao said

"I know that's why I got this agreement from the council. I don't want anything to happen to someone from my old guild." Warrod said as he revealed his guildmark.

"Wait Oji-san, you are a Fairy Tail member?" Romeo asked.

"Romeo-kun, I'm not just a member, I'm a founder. I was there with the first Master when Fairy Tail was founded." Warrod revealed. That's why I agreed to take Romeo under my wing as my apprentice. I will teach him some of my own magic and help him develop his."

"How are you supposed to help him with his magic? We don't even know what it is." Macao asked.

"I can tell that there is a large amount of spiritual and nature energy both in him and that pillow he has. If I'm right, I can help him learn how to use it."

* * *

 _Flashback End_

"So Romeo has been with Warrod all this time then?" Natsu asked.

"Mostly, he's visited every now and then but from what I could tell, his magic is on a completely different level then when he left." Max revealed.

"So, Macao was just fine with Romeo being with Warren this whole time?" Lucy asked.

"Not exactly, it was pretty hard for him to let his son go but Warrod sent us some money to help pay Twilight Ogre and told us about Romeo's progress so that made it a bit easier for him." Max answered.

* * *

Out in a distant forest, a boy was laying under the shade of a tree. He layer on a large green pillow with black leopard print. Next to him was a black hound calmly sleeping in the nice weather.

"Romeo, I have some news for you." a voice called out.

Romeo opened his eyes and saw Warrod standing above him holding a sandwich. Romeo sat up and grabbed the sandwich.

"So what's the news?" Romeo asked.

"Well they're finally back." Warrod answered. "So shouldn't you be hurrying to go greet them?"

"I'll leave in a little while. Today has been such a nice day and I'd hate to wake Oslow front his nap." Romeo answered.

"Why did I ever let you get so carefree?" Warrod asked.

"Well you never let it happen, it just happened on its own. Besides, it's never caused a problem for me." Romeo answered.

"Well Romeo-kun, it might be time for Fiore to recognize Fairy Tail again."

"Oji-san, Fiore isn't going to be the only one to recognize Fairy Tail, I want to take Fairy Tail to the world level."

"Well, I found out some information about your spear."

"What did you find out?"

"Well it was made in the Fairy King's Forest. Besides that not much else. This I heard from a traveler from a continent far south. Just to get to the continent would take weeks."

"Since Natsu-nii and the others are back, I have to go now. My first goal is to get Fairy Tail back to number one. Finding out the origin of my magic can wait."

"Romeo-kun before you go I thought you should know something."

"What is it Oji-san?"

"When you go the the Grand Magic Games, make sure you win. I didn't train you for all these years just to lose."

"I'll go out there and win just for you. Wake up now Oslow, it's time to go back to Fairy Tail.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. If you have any ideas, let me know.**


	3. Romeo's return

**A/N:Sorry for the wait but the new chapter is finally here. I wanted to get a good grasp on how I was going to make Romeo's character so I completely reread Seven Deadly Sins. And now you get to read the longest chapter that I've written. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Tell me who you want Romeo to be shipped with. If you enjoy Follow, Favorite and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

As the sun began to rise, all of the Fairy Tail mages had returned to guildhall. The Tenrou group had just returned from their seven year absence yesterday and everything still seemed to be like a dream. While for most people, it would take a while to get used to the fact of for seven years of your life, you just disappeared. Natsu isn't most people. When the Dragon slayer found out what happened, he just accepted it and didn't really question it. As Natsu walked to the guildhall, he was chatting with Happy, his exceed companion.

"So Happy, how strong do you think Romeo has gotten over the last seven years?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure but from what Max was saying, he's gotten quite strong." Happy replied.

Afterwards, Happy saw a look in Natsu's eyes that he was all too familiar with.

"Natsu you aren't thinking what I'm thinking your thinking?"

"I think I am." Natsu cheerfully replied.

"Natsu you can't fight Romeo." Happy argued.

"And why not?" Natsu asked.

"Well first off he's still a child. Second off he's trained with Warren, he's one of the Ten Wizard Saints. So he's got to be quite strong." Happy answered.

"Happy, when did you stop being fun. You sound like Erza now." Natsu complained.

"And let's not forget that you haven't gotten stronger in the last seven years. You had trouble fighting Max and Max even said that Romeo is on a completely different level than him." Happy added.

"Well that's what makes it more exciting." Natsu said.

"Well if you get beat up, then it's your own fault." Happy joked.

"Hey are you saying that I can't beat him?" Natsu angrily asked.

"Yo flame brain, you couldn't beat a two year old in a fight." Gray teased.

"Are you trying to fight me ice princess." Natsu challenged.

"Well if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get." Gray replied as he got in Natsu's face.

"Cut it out the two of you." Erza ordered as she appeared behind the two.

"Aye Sir." Natsu and Gray replied with fear in the eyes.

"Honestly, it's still early and the two of you are already trying to fight." Lucy complained.

"Do you guys know when Romeo is supposed come to the guild?" Natsu asked.

"I thought he was supposed to come yesterday." Lucy replied.

"Well just ask Macao when we get to the guild, he must know." Erza suggested.

The mages walked until they got to the guild. Once they arrived, they looked around and tried to find Macao. Once they realized he wasn't there, they decided to sit at a table. After a few minutes, Macao walked into the guild. Once Natsu noticed Macao, he called him over to the table.

"Hey Natsu, what's up?" Macao asked as he arrived at the table.

"Hey, when is Romeo supposed to get here?" Natsu asked.

"He was supposed to get here yesterday but he never showed up. I thought that he might have already came but it seems like he hasn't." Macao revealed.

"Alright thanks for telling us. Hopefully he comes soon." Natsu replied as Macao left.

After a few hours, there was no sign of Romeo. The mages were eating lunch, having a good time as Natsu and Gray were fighting over something. Almost unnoticed, the doors opened and a boy walked into the guild. He wore a yellow and green jacket and a black shirt. He wore a pair of pants and was followed by a floating pillow and a small black dog. As he walked into the guild, he walked over to where Macao was sitting.

"Hey dad, I'm back." the boy said.

Macao turned and saw the boy and suddenly had tears in his eyes.

"Romeo, it's good to see you again." Macao cried.

"Dad, cut it out." Romeo complained.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be like this if you visited more than once every few years." Macao responded.

The guild stopped doing everything they were doing and focused all their attention on Romeo.

"Hey Romeo, it's good to see you again." Natsu said as he walked up to the raven haired boy.

"It's good to see you to." Romeo replied. "It's good to see you all after seven years. Warrod already explained everything to me about what happened so you don't have to tell me."

"Why is that thing here?" Happy yelled as he hid behind Lucy.

"Are you talking about Oslow? He's a black hound and he's my companion. He doesn't talk though." Romeo explained.

Natsu walked over to where Oslow was standing and activated his magic. "Hey, you better not mess with Happy, you understand me?" Natsu threatened the black hound.

"Natsu I wouldn't do that if I were you." Romeo warned.

"Why not?" Natsu asked before he realized why.

Oslow grew bigger until he was at least three times taller than Natsu. Oslow growled at Natsu showing no sign of backing down.

"Why is he so big now?" Happy shreaked.

When a black hound is threatened, it grows in size. You don't want to anger them because they will hunt their prey down until it's dead. Also they are very protective." Romeo informed the other mages. "Now now Oslow, calm down. Everything is alright."

As Oslow returned to his normal size, Romeo patted his head and turned Natsu. "Try not to mess with Oslow, he's helped me take care of a few mages before. He can hold his own in a fight."

"Well he can't fly or talk so I'm better." Happy pointed out.

"Well he can fight, grow in size, and he doesn't wet himself when he sees a dog so there is that." Romeo replied getting a few laughs from the Fairy Tail members.

"So how was it being with Warrod?" Erza asked.

"It's was pretty cool. He taught me how to use my magic and sent me to do some missions. I got to see the missions that a wizard saint does and they are quite interesting." Romeo answered.

"Hey Romeo, you've gotten quite strong haven't you?" Natsu asked.

"Ya I have, why do you ask?" Romeo replied.

"Let's have a fight." Natsu shouted.

"No thanks, I'm good." Romeo said making Natsu get a depressed look.

"Hey Romeo, why do you seem shorter than most kids your age?" Gajeel asked. "You aren't Levy short but you are still quite short."

"Well I don't know why." Romeo answered with a very annoyed look on his face.

"Looks like you hit a nerve." Pantherlily told Gajeel.

"Romeo, Macao said you were supposed to be here yesterday, why are you late? And what's with the floating pillow?" Lucy asked.

"Well I'm late because when I was getting packed, I took a short nap and next thing I knew it was morning." Romeo answered.

"But what about the pillow?" Levy asked.

"Right, well that's part of my magic." Romeo replied.

"How is a pillow part of your magic?" Gildarts asked as he grabbed the pillow. "Is there something inside of it or is it enchanted."

"Who knows, he might use pillow magic." Gray said as he grabbed the pillow.

"Or he might just be making it up." Bixlow said. "It could just be some kind of safety pillow that makes him feel safe. It would explain why it's so big."

As everyone started to think up ideas about the pillow, it was suddenly snatched away from everyone by Romeo who was now standing above them all.

"If you would just let me explain then I'd tell you." Romeo told the mages.

"How is the kid just floating there?" Gajeel shouted.

"Right, you guys don't know. Well Romeo can fly." Max answered.

"Holy crap he can fly!" The Tenrou group yelled.

"Looks like you aren't so special after all Happy." Romeo teased the blur exceed.

"So Romeo, did you ever get done what Warrod said he needed you to do?" Macao asked. "He said he needed you to do something before you came back."

"Crap I completely forgot." Romeo shouted.

"Well what were you supposed to do." Natsu asked.

"I was supposed to deliver a letter for him on the way back." Romeo informed the Dragon slayer.

"Your great task you forgot was to deliver was to deliver a letter. Are you sure that Warrod trained you and you weren't his errand boy?" Gajeel asked.

"Hey Gajeel, let's just say that Romeo can probably beat everyone here who isn't S-Class. Even the S-Class he might be able to beat since you are seven years behind in training." Max revealed.

"No fucking way that brat could beat me. I'd destroy him." Gajeel shouted.

"Well Max did tell us that Romeo was at a different level than the guys who were here during the seven years and he almost beat flame brain in a fight." Gray added.

"Well that's because Salamander is weak. Of course he would lose." Gajeel replied.

"Well he did beat you in a fight back when you were still part of Phantom Lord." Erza pointed out.

"Watch, I can prove I could beat this runt. Hey Romeo fight me, I need to prove these guys wrong." Gajeel told Romeo.

"I don't really want to fight." Romeo said as he laid on his pillow still floating above everyone.

"You guys might want to know that since Romeo went to train with Warrod, she became pretty slothful." Macao revealed.

"What's slothful mean?" Happy asked.

"Being slothful basically means being lazy." Carla answered.

"And if he was going to fight anyone in first in line." Natsu shouted.

"And why are you first in line?" Gajeel shouted back.

"Because I challenged him first so I'm first in line." Natsu answered shouting back.

"Well I have an idea that's better than fighting those two." Romeo said angering the two dragon slayers. "How about we enter the Grand Magic Games. Even without some of the weaker members, we can still win. We have four S-Class members and me so that's a full team."

"What's the Grand Magic Games?" Lucy asked.

"It's a big event that's been going on ever since you guys disappeared. Guilds from around the country have teams enter to represent their guild and the winner is the strongest guild in Fiore. It's the easiest was to make up number one again." Romeo explained.

"I'm don't think so Romeo. Every year we entered before we were dead last." Macao said.

"Ya I'd rather not be humiliated again." Max agreed.

"Well you guys won't be competing. You guys helped keep the guild together these past seven years and now we have strong members to help us compete." Romeo replied.

"Well Romeo I have to agree with your father on this one." Makarov told Romeo.

"If we win the guild gets a huge cash prize." Romeo revealed.

"That solves it, we're entering." Makarov announced.

"Master Makarov, I'm not sure if you know this but the magic games is only in 3 months." Alzack informed the old guild master.

"Alright then well I have a plan for that." Makarov said as he stood on a table. "Everyone, we have three months to prepare for the Grand Magic Games. I want you all to train and be prepared for this."

"Three whole months to train, looks like we might be ready with just enough time to prepare." Natsu shouted.

"Alright I'll decide the team soon but I want everyone who has been gone to focus on training." Makarov told the guild.

"Alright but first let's celebrate." Cana shouted as he started to down her drink.

As the guild began to celebrate. Romeo watched the celebration from above.

"It's good to see them all so happy again." Romeo thought to himself.

Romeo floated down to the ground and joined in on the celebration. After enjoying the craziness which can only happen in Fairy Tail, Romeo floated above everyone as he cleared his throat.

"Alright I'm not feeling so lazy right now so I'll let whoever wants to fight me have a chance now." Romeo announced.

"Alright, I'll take that challenge. " both Natsu and Gajeel shouted.

"Hey I have first dibs on this fight." Natsu shouted.

"Well I'm fighting him first. You gotta fight Hades and I didn't so I get and chance to fight the kid." Gajeel argued.

"Hey don't fight, I'll fight both of you." Romeo announced.

"But I get to fight you first." Natsu yelled.

"No I'm fighting him first." Gajeel yelled back.

"No I'll fight you both at the same time." Romeo explained.

"Alright but you three are going outside if you are going to fight." Macao told the three.

As the guild headed outside anticipating the coming fight, some were wondering Romeo's plan.

"Hey Macao, why are you letting Romeo fight them both at the same time?" Gray asked

"That's because Romeo can probably beat them both." Macao revealed.

"Aren't you underestimating Natsu and Gajeel?" Erza asked.

"No, he will win, I bet you 2000 jewel." Macao challenged.

"I'll take that bet." Gray replied.

"Romeo is quite strong from what I can tell." Laxus informed the group. "Wendy you should get ready to do some healing."

As the three got ready to fight, Romeo floated in the air and had his pillow appear in front of him.

"This doesn't seem fair, Romeo has been using his magic to fly for a while now." Levy said.

"Well that uses hardly any of Romeo's magic. He can fly for days and it won't use up all of his magic." Bisca informed Levy.

"So why don't you show us your pillow magic shorty." Gajeel teased.

"He shouldn't have done that." Max said.

Romeo raised one of his hands in the direction of the pillow and it began to glow with a light blue light. The pillow turned into a long broad spear with two outturned lugs at the base of the head.

" _Form One: Chastiefol"_

"Wait was that requip magic?" Lucy asked.

"No that wasn't requip. I'm not sure what type of magic that was." Erza answered.

"Well come on, grab your spear and let's fight."Natsu shouted.

"I'll let you guys make the first move." Romeo replied.

"Alright fine then, if you won't go then I will." Gajeel said as he ran towards Romeo.

As Gajeel got close to Romeo, he jumped and got ready to punch Romeo. Romeo seeing this motioned his hand in Gajeel's direction.

"Gajeel look out." Natsu called out.

Before Gajeel had a chance to react, he was hit by the spear with a force that quickly knocked him back towards Natsu.

"The hell was that." Gajeel shouted as the speak returned to Romeo's side.

"The spear quickly moved from Romeo and attacked you. Romeo never even grabbed the spear." Natsu revealed.

"I don't need to grab my spear to use it. All I need to do is give it directions." Romeo revealed.

"I've never seen this type of magic before." Makarov revealed. "Romeo where did you get this magic?"

"After you guys disappeared, I went into the forest. I was chased by wolves and was saved by Oslow. He led me to a cave where I got the spear from some spirit." Romeo revealed.

"Wait, doesn't this seem a bit weird to you?" Gray asked.

"Three of our members were raised by dragons and we're taught magic specifically made to kill dragons. This doesn't seem to weird to me." Romeo replied.

"Don't take you eyes of off me." Gajeel shouted as he ran back towards Romeo.

" _Iron Dragon's Club"_ Gajeel shouted as his arm turned into a metal club and went in Romeo's direction.

Romeo simply sidestepped the club. "I hope this isn't all you got with all the trash talking you were giving earlier.

"You should remember you have more than one opponent." Gajeel shouted.

Romeo turned to his left and saw Natsu appearing from behind the club with his fist set in fire.

" _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"_

Natsu went to punch Romeo who brought his spear over to block the attack and then knocked Natsu onto the ground.

"Their plan was good but Romeo simply was stronger." Erza announced.

"How strong has Romeo gotten these last seven years." Cana asked.

Gajeel jumped onto Romeo's right side as Natsu got up and stood at Romeo's left side.

"Salamander!" Gajeel shouted.

" _Fire Dragon's"_

" _Iron Dragon's"_

"They got Romeo right where they want him." Gildarts revealed.

" _Roar"_

As both of the Dragon slayers used their Roar attack on opposite sides, the Fairy Tail mages were anxious as they waited for the smoke to clear. Once it did, they saw something completely circling Romeo at high speeds. Once they stopped spinning, they we saw dozens of small kunai like Spears around Romeo

" _Form Five: Increase"_

"Wait did he say form five. The spear wasn't the only form." Lucy asked.

"Wait, their attack didn't even hit him. Romeo isn't hurt at all." Laxus revealed.

"Nice try guys, but I saw that coming. It was a good plan though." Romeo teased.

"He's playing with them." Gildarts revealed.

"Why aren't our attacks hitting him?" Natsu asked.

"It doesn't even seem like he's fighting seriously." Gajeel shouted.

"Maybe if you guys hadn't disappeared and you had seven more years worth of strength, then maybe you could defeat me. Remember, I've been training with one of the Ten Wizard Saints for all these years. The people I've had to fight haven't been cakewalks." Romeo announced. "Now let me take the offensive."

Romeo motioned his hand towards Gajeel and all the kunai quickly sped towards him. Gajeel tried to defend himself but with no real luck with the kunai giving Gajeel cuts all over his body. Romeo turned around and motioned towards Natsu who was now running towards him. As Natsu got close to Romeo, the kunai started to glow again. Natsu was suddenly knocked down, leaving a crater where Natsu landed. Natsu looked up to see a large stuffed bear made out of the same material as Romeo's pillow.

" _Form Two: Guardian"_

"You guys might have been strong before you left but now, you are weak compared to many mages." Romeo informed the dragon slayers.

"Alright, this match is finished." Makarov announced.

"Romeo just beat Natsu and Gajeel without taking a single sit." Lucy pointed out.

"Do you see now what I meant when I said he was on a completely different level than the rest of us." Max asked.

"How did you get to strong?" Natsu asked.

"Many of the missions I did with Warrod could be considered S-Class." Romeo revealed. "You guys really need to get your strength back soon or you aren't going to stand a chance in this world."

 **A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you thought. Remember to tell me who you want me to ship Romeo with. If you are wondering why Romeo won so easily against Natsu and Gajeel, it's because Natsu nearly lost against Max and Romeo's strength is at a level where he can already compete against high level mages. Well again, I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Preparing for the Grand Magic Games

**A/N: So I realized that I completely forgot to put in the honorific in the last chapter. I was planning on using them since the story originally was using them. This chapter won't have any in it but depending on if you want me to keep using them then they might be in the next chapter. Also it seems that a few of you want me to give Romeo his own Seven Deadly Sins. Let me know if that's something that you'd like to see. Also who should I pair with Romeo. When the next chapter comes out, I will have decides who to pair Romeo with. Well I hope you guys enjoy. If you enjoy Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

As Wendy healed Natsu and Gajeel, the Tenrou group realized just how far behind they've fallen behind in terms of strength. While everyone crowded around, Cana gave Macao 2000 jewel.

"Gramps why did you stop the fight?" Natsu asked.

"Ya we could have kept fighting. We weren't finished yet." Gajeel added.

"The two of you couldn't lay a finger on Romeo while he was completely dominating the two of you. That's why I stopped the fight." Makarov answered.

"I don't see why you needed to stop the fight though." Levy said. "They could have kept going. Together they did beat Laxus."

"When they fought me, they could at least lay a finger on me. If I fought against Romeo, then I don't even know how it would end." Laxus revealed.

"So Romeo is on Laxus' level of strength then." Gray asked.

"That's correct. Romeo, how strong would you say you are compared to mages from other guilds?" Gildarts asked.

'I don't really know. I never actually went to any other guilds. I was always either at Warrod's home or on a mission. I haven't actually met many mages." Romeo revealed.

"So you could actually just have average strength then?" Gildarts asked.

"Well no, I definitely have above average strength. I've taken down quite a few dark guilds on my own but I'm just saying I can't compare it to the strength of other guilds." Romeo answered.

"Then we need to get stronger, and fast." Natsu said interrupting the conversation.

"You're actually right for once." Gajeel agreed.

"So tomorrow, I want you all to go out and train however you decide." Makarov announced.

As everyone split up and started to talk about training plans, Team Natsu went over to Romeo.

"So Romeo, do you want to come with us to train?" Natsu asked.

"No thanks, I'd rather just relax for these next three months." Romeo replied.

"What?" Team Natsu shouted surprised by Romeo's answer.

"I'm already ready for the Grand Magic Games and I'd rather just relax until the games start." Romeo explained.

"Are you sure that you'll be ready to fight without training?" Erza asked.

"I'd be just as ready I'd I were to train the next three months. Besides, I already have plans for next month and training would just get in the way of it." Romeo replied.

"I'd give up on trying to convince him. Even if you drag him along, we won't do anything if he doesn't want to." Macao told Team Natsu.

"Well it's a shame you won't come with us." Gray told Romeo.

"Who are you meeting up with?" Wendy asked.

"It's a friend I met a few years ago. He's helped me with a few missions. He was thinking about joining Fairy Tail. Before you guys returned, we were going to try and bring Fairy Tail back to the top with only us and anyone else we could get to join." Romeo explained.

"Well what's stopped you? Why hasn't he joined yet?" Lucy asked.

"Well he's been busy with some other stuff. Also he isn't from Fiore so he needs to get clearance to come live here. It was easier since Warrod is a Wizard Saint but it still took a lot of work to get him cleared." Romeo answered.

"Well how strong is he? Which of you two are the strongest?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure. The two of us never fought each other. He would have definitely defeated you and Gajeel though." Romeo replied.

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" Natsu said.

"Well I have a few other plans as well but I'm not sure if I'll have time to do them all. Warrod never really gave me vacation time so I haven't gotten to go relax much." Romeo explained.

"From what I heard from Warrod, you never did much when you weren't on a mission." Macao revealed.

"Hey those missions weren't all easy. I'd have to go out of country for some of them." Romeo argued.

"So you did get to see more of the world. You weren't just stuck in a room all the time." Macao replied.

"You know what, I'm done with this conversation." Romeo said as he got up. " I'm out of here."

* * *

As Romeo walked away, the guild started to leave as well. With most people gone from the guild, Makarov and Gildarts sat alone in the guildhall.

"So Gramps, why did you want me to stay until everyone else left?" Gildarts asked.

"That's because I have something important to ask you." Makarov replied. "Originally I was going to ask you to be the guildmaster but there's something more important I need you to do for me."

"What is it? I'll do anything you ask me to do." Gildarts replied.

"I want to to investigate the origins of Romeo's magic. There's something about that seems familiar to me but I can't put my foot on it." Makarov answered.

"Alright I'll do it but where should I start?" Gildarts asked.

"I'll tell you where to start but I just want to warn you of something that Macao told me about. Apparently in the east, there's been some trouble brewing to the south." Makarov revealed.

"The nearest country to the south is quite far off. Why should we be worrying about that?" Gildarts questioned.

"There's a huge war going on and refugees are fleeing to wherever they can go. There's a few ships full of refugees heading North towards us and I don't think the refugees will be completely friendly. The countries have had an abnormal amount of dark guilds and I have a feeling that a few of those dark guilds will try to come here." Makarov answered

"So what do you want me to do about it? Go watch the docks and arrest and suspicious people. I'm not exactly qualified for this." Gildarts joked.

"Romeo's magic seems to be an ancient one, even older than dragon slayer magic. Since nobody in Fiore could figure it out, it might originate in a different continent altogether." Makarov explained.

"Alright I see what you're saying now. The refugees might know something about the magic or have at least have heard of a magic similar to this one." Gildarts replied.

"Correct, so can you do this?" Makarov asked.

"I told you before, I'll do whatever you ask." Gildarts answered.

"Also ask anyone who might have a clue of the magics origin. Even the dark guilds might have some information on it." Makarov explained.

"Alright, I'll head out in the morning." Gildarts replied. "For now, how about we have a drink for old times sake."

* * *

Romeo floated over the town, watching all the townspeople who weren't at home enjoy their evening. As he watched them, he thought back to the days before the Tenrou group disappeared. Back when everything seemed so simple.

"Why am I thinking about the past at a time like this?" Romeo asked himself.

Romeo continued to look down on the town when he noticed something quickly moving around town. From what Romeo could see, it looked only like a blur. Romeo flew down and chased after the blur. Soon enough, he found himself in a park with a teen sitting on a bench. The teen wore a blue hoodie with a black shirt underneath. He also wore a pair of blue jeans and black shoes. He had long white hair which was tied back into a ponytail.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice me." The teen said.

"You know that someone else might have seen you first Haru. Why didn't you just come talk to me if you were in town?" Romeo asked.

"How could I if you were flying all crazy high. Besides I j ew that if I did this that you'd notice me." Haru answered.

"Well what brings you to Magnolia?" Romeo asked.

"I thought that I'd come check up on you and see how you were doing. I heard that your old guild members were found." Haru replied.

"That's right. They just got back a few days ago but I only got back today." Romeo explained. "Now we are planning on entering the Grand Magic Games and becoming number one again."

"Well it's seems like you guys won't go to far then. Since as always Sabertooth will win." Haru commented. "We have won the games for years and ever since we first entered, we are undefeated."

"Well then we will see who will win in three months then." Romeo told Haru.

"I guess we will." Haru replied.

 **A/N: Well there's the chapter. How did you guys enjoy it? Remember to let me know if I should keep the honorifics in the story or write without them, should Romeo have his own Seven Deadly Sins, and who should Romeo be paired with. Let me know what you guys thought and any ideas you might have.**


	5. Welcome to Crocus

**A/N: Finally I finished all the behind the scene work for this story. I decided that I wasn't going to continue using the honorifics so it will make this story easier to write. So I've gotten the story planned quite far. As always, If you enjoy Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Crocus was quite rowdy due to the Grand Magic Games starting. People had gathered from all over the country to watch and guilds had gathered to compete. Most of Fairy Tail had arrived early in the day, but Romeo still hadn't appeared. Most of the guild were oblivious to the fact, but Macao had noticed the absence of his son.

"Where is that kid, he should have gotten here by now." Macao complained.

"He should have gotten here by now. Do you think he might have gotten lost?" Laki asked.

"I'm not sure where he is." Makarov answered. "But if he isn't here for the opening, than that should be alright. I wasn't planning on having him join in on day 1 anyways. He's going to be our secret weapon."

"Why is Romeo going to be the secret weapon?" Max asked.

"Romeo is extremely strong and his fighting style is extremely hard to counter. Also nobody really knows his strength so they'll underestimate him." Makarov revealed. "Besides, he can't be on the team right away if he isn't here."

"Macao, do you know where the kid went?" Max asked.

"I don't know. He left a couple weeks after everyone left to train and I haven't heard from him since." Macao revealed.

"He'll probably show up but I'm putting my money on him being late." Droy said.

"He is quite lazy. He might be asleep right now for all we know." Macao suggested.

"If he is, than hopefully he shows up on time." Makarov hoped.

* * *

Romeo was sleeping while riding on a train. He slept while sitting next to his two companions. Across from Romeo was a guy who looked same age as Romeo. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a long white jacket which went down to his legs and had a black dress shirt under it. Sitting next to Romeo was a girl with short blue hair. She wore a long sea blue dress and a matching pair of shoes.

"Yo Romeo, we're almost there so wake up." The guys said as he shook Romeo.

"Let me sleep for 5 more minutes." Romeo asked.

"Romeo wake up. If you don't wake up now than Raymond is going to have to carry you and you know what he'll do if he carries you." the girl told Romeo.

"Katja, don't make it sound weird like that. All I'd do is drop him in a puddle or something." Raymond complained.

"Fine I'm awake now." Romeo said obviously annoyed. "Couldn't you two have woken me up once we got there."

"Well if we did that then you wouldn't have woken up until the train left." Katja told Romeo.

"Has that ever happened before?" Romeo asked.

"Yes, multiple times." Raymond reminded.

"Well sorry about that. I can't help that I am tired." Romeo complained.

"Well what's the plan once we get to Crocus?" Katja asked.

"Well we need to fight where the guild is going to be meeting. There you can get your guild marks and officially join Fairy Tail. After that, we win the Grand Magic Games." Romeo explained.

"Well what should we do today?" Katja asked.

"I not sure. I don't know when the games start so I don't know how much extra time we will have. So I can't really plan anything without knowing that." Romeo answered.

" **Attention, the train will now be stopping in Crocus Square Station. Please remember all of your belongings and have a nice day."**

"Well, we better get ready to leave." Raymond said.

Romeo, Raymond and Katja got off the train and started to walk through town.

"Where is your guild supposed to be meeting?" Katja asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't really talked to them lately since I was with you two." Romeo replied.

"Well maybe you could just find one of them and figure out where to go." Raymond suggested.

"Well how are we going to find them? We are in the Capital of Fiore during the biggest event of the year. The entire city is packed." Romeo asked.

"Well couldn't you just fly around and find them. They'd notice you that way." Katja suggested.

"Well we'd also attract the attention of the entire town that way. I'd rather not get all that attention right away." Raymond pointed out.

"I got an idea. Hey Oslow, where you at?" Romeo called out.

A small black circle appeared above Romeo and Oslow came out of the circle.

"Hey Oslow, find dad." Romeo told the black hound.

Oslow started to run off and the trio followed him. They walked for a few minutes and they finally found Macao.

"Hey Oslow, if you're here that means Romeo is here." Macao said to himself.

"Hey dad." Romeo said as he caught up to Oslow.

"It's about time you finally got here. The sun is already setting." Macao complained. "Wait, who are these two?"

"These are a couple of my friends. They both want to join Fairy Tail." Romeo explained.

"Alright then come right in. This is where we are staying." Macao said as he lead the trio into a nearby inn.

The four walked into the inn and went over to where most of the guild were gathered.

"Romeo, it's about time you got here." Makarov said as he noticed the other two visitors. "Who are these two with you?"

"These are a couple of my friends. They want to join Fairy Tail." Romeo explained.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Katja. Romeo's told me about your guild and I thought it would be nice to join." Katja explained as she introduced herself.

"The name's Raymond. It's nice to meet you." Raymond said.

"It's always nice to have new members. My name is Makarov and I'm the current Master." Makarov told the two. "Lisanna, can you get these two guild marks."

"Sure thing, where would you two like your guild mark and what color would you like it?" Lisanna asked.

"Can I have mine light blue and on my right shoulder?" Katja asked.

"Sure thing."Lisanna grabbed the stamp and put it onto Katja's shoulder. She then turned towards Raymond. "And what about you?"

"I'll have mine black and on my neck, the right side." Raymond answered.

Lisanna walked over to Raymond and placed the stamp on his neck.

"And there you go, after signing a document I'll get you in a minute you will be official Fairy Tail members." Lisanna explained.

"Thank you very much." Raymond and Katja said in unison.

"So, what type of magic do you two use?" Bixlow asked.

"I use a type of ice magic." Raymond answered.

"I use mana manipulation magic." Katja revealed.

"What's mana manipulation magic?" Kinana asked.

"Mana manipulation magic is a magic where I can use and manipulate magic in its purest form. Normally, mages use mana but turn it into something else like fire or lightning, but I can use it as it is. It has its downsides but it is quite powerful." Katja explained.

"That seems very interesting. I never heard of a magic like this before." Freed complimented.

"Well that would make sense, I'm the only mage who uses this magic. I kind of figured it out on my own." Katja revealed.

"Wait, you created a magic, that's a task difficult for even the most talented mages." Makarov revealed.

"Well Katja is quite smart. She can even see into other worlds. That's how she figured the magic out." Romeo explained.

"Wait, seeing into other worlds, can you explain this a bit more?" Freed asked.

"Well, randomly either when I'm sleeping or at a random time, I can see what I think are other worlds. I can't confirm this but I think that they are other worlds." Katja explained.

"What types of world's have you seen?" Makarov asked.

"Well they usually have to deal with a person I've spent long periods of time with. Sometimes it could be someone I never met before. Well the most recent one I saw was a lot like our world. When you guys disappeared for the seven years, Romeo had a dragon forced inside of him. Romeo learned the magic from the Dragon and became very powerful. But he never told anyone about it. The Dragon was a very dangerous one. I believe it was called Acnologia." Katja revealed.

"Wait, this sounds a bit odd to me, Romeo learned magic from Acnologia, the Dragon that tried to kill is on Tenrou Island. That doesn't sound right. Why would that dragon teach Romeo magic?" Evergreen pointed out.

"I don't control what I see, I only watch what happens." Katja replied.

"Well it might not be too illogical, magic is a strange phenomenon. Carla can see the future, so why can't she see into other worlds?" Porlyusica asked.

"But do other worlds actually exist?" Bixlow asked.

"Well it's entirely possible. Edolas was a world like ours except magic wasn't so great in that world. There were even versions of us there. So why couldn't there be other worlds." Freed suggested.

"I don't know if what I'm seeing is real but I want to see more about it. I've meet people that I've seen in the other worlds and that's how I made my magic. If I can learn to make myself see into other worlds, then maybe I can help solve problems before they start." Katja explained.

"Well you can go have your wacky dreams all you want. I'm going to be living here in the real world." Raymond said.

"That wasn't very nice Raymond." Katja complained.

"Well the conversation bored me. I've heard all about this before. What good can other world due if we can't gain anything from them." Raymond argued.

"Quit being so greedy Raymond." Romeo told Raymond.

"Why don't you quit being so lazy." Raymond shot back.

"Alright that's enough you two. You're just tired from the long train ride. Why don't you get some rest." Katja suggested.

"Well I l'd like to go explore Crocus a bit. Thanks for letting me join the guild Master Makarov, I'll be back before it's too early." Raymond said as he walked out of the door.

"Wait, did he mean before it's too late?" Wakaba asked.

"No, he might not be back till morning." Romeo replied.

"Is he normally like this?" Macao asked.

"Well normally, he doesn't like to stay in one place if he doesn't see anything that doesn't interest him. But if he does find something that interests him, then he will find a way to get it." Romeo explained.

"Well he seems like one strange man if you ask me." Elfman said.

"Like you are anyone to talk about being strange." Evergreen commented.

"So when did you meet Raymond and Katja?" Lisanna asked.

"I meet Raymond a few weeks after I left to go train with Warrod. I meet Katja about three years ago." Romeo answered.

"So they've been friends with you for a while now. Why haven't I ever meet them before?" Macao asked.

"Well like I said about Raymond, he doesn't usually stay in one place for long. Katja was part of another group but she left about a year ago." Romeo replied.

"Were you with another guild?" Freed asked.

"It wasn't a guild. It was actually a church. I was involved with the Zentopia Church. I decided to leave last year and travel for a bit. I ran into Romeo and Raymond last month and decided to come join Fairy Tail then." Katja revealed.

"What was being with a church like?" Macao asked.

"Well it was really interesting to say the least." Katja replied.

"Well what have you guys been up to the last couple months." Romeo said hastening the conversation.

"Well maybe you'd know if you ever decided to contact us." Macao complained.

"Well sorry, I was a bit busy lately. I never thought to contact you, sorry." Romeo apologized.

"Well that do you think Raymond is up to?" Katja asked.

"Knowing him, he's probably on the other side of town by now." Romeo answered.

"Hopefully the team for the games will get here soon. They need to be back by midnight and it's already eleven." Makarov commented.

* * *

Raymond was walking down the road when he felt a strange presence. He rushed towards the presence until he reached an area with a large building resembling a castle. Raymond saw Wendy and Carla on the ground and a small black creature standing above them.

"So you are the strange presence I detected. Seeing how those two are Fairy Tail members, I'm going to have to take them from you." Raymond told the creature.

The creature jumped at Raymond. Raymond simply sidestepped it and kicked it into a nearby bush. Raymond walked over to Wendy and Carla and picked them up. Raymond started to walk back to the inn the guild was staying at when he heard a bell gong signaling that it was midnight.

"Looks like the games have begun." Raymond said to himself.

" _You should just leave them here. You know what you have to do."_ A voice told Raymond

"I can't do that, besides this girl interests me." Raymond replied.

" _You know what you have to do. No matter what how you try to resist it, it will always come find you and bring you back."_ The voice informed.

"Well the funny thing is that nobody knows the future. So there are infinite possibilities of what can happen." Raymond responded.

"You can never escape from the darkness you were born in." The voice yelled.

"Then I'll make my own door to escape from this darkness." Raymond argued.

 **A/N: So I hoped you guys enjoyed. I have a poll on my page. Go check it out if you have time. Let me know what you thought off the chapter and let me know any ideas you might have.**


	6. Grand Magic Games Day 1

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. The Grand Magic Games have finally begun. I won't be explaining each and every event, only the ones that will be important to the plot. I hope you all enjoy. If you do enjoy, make to Follow, Favorite, and/or Review. I appreciate all the feedback to give me and I do take it into consideration.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but if I did then I'd want to have it last just a bit longer.**

Romeo rushed to the stadium since he had woken up late. Once he arrived at the stadium, he went to the area where Fairy Tail was watching the games.

"Did nobody think to wake me up?" Romeo complained.

"We tried, you didn't wake up." Macao replied.

"We decided that you'd come eventually." Raymond added.

"Well I'll let you know what happened up till now. Elfman is filling in for Wendy since she hasn't recovered yet. So ends up we have a second team consisting of Laxus, Mira, Juvia, Gajeel, and Jellal who's dressed as Mystogan. We had an event which was basically hide and seek where we lost big time. Lucy is about to fight Flare from Raven Tail. Also the first Master of Fairy Tail is watching the events but only those with the guildmark can see her." Katja explained.

"Alright so has the fight started yet?" Romeo asked.

"No, Lucy is heading down right now." Raymond answered.

"Luckily you just arrived in time to see the fights." Kinana told Romeo.

" **Now onto the first fight. Representing Fairy Tail is Lucy Heartfilia. And representing Raven Tail is Flare Corona."** The announcer announced.

"Lucy show them the results of your training!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah, let's get an impressive victory!" Elfman yelled.

"If we win then we can still catch up." Erza added.

"Leave it to me." Lucy replied "I must win."

Romeo looked at Mavis and saw that she had a look of concern on her face.

"Is something wrong first master?" Romeo asked.

"What is the purpose of Raven Tail?" Mavis asked.

"To humiliate us obviously!" Makarov yelled

"It's no big deal, let's just ignore it for now.' Mavis said.

" **The rules are simple. The time limit is 30 minutes. If you make your opponent unable to fight, then you win." The announcer explained. "Now, the first match will begin."**

Lucy reached down for her keys and pulled one out. " _Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus._

"Moo!" Taurus said as he appeared with his duel sided axe in hand.

Taurus send at Flare but narrowly missed.

" _Open gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio."_

" _Sand Buster."_ Scorpio says as a cyclone of sand launches toward Flare.

Flare's hair grows and she uses it to block the incoming sand.

Lucy grabs both Taurus and Scorpio's keys and point them towards Taurus. " _Taurus, Sand of Scorpio."_

" _Absorb."_ Taurus says as the sand begins to spiral around Taurus' axe.

" _Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran."_ Taurus hits the ground with his axe and tornados of sand appear launching Flare into the air.

" _Lind-hair Wolf Tooth."_ Flare says as her hair changes into the shape of a large wolf and attacks Lucy.

"Her hair became a wolf." Chelia yells.

"Her hair." Yuka and Toby yell.

"Shut up." Jura annoyingly orders.

" _Open Gate of the Crab, Cancer."_ Lucy yells as Cancer appears.

"Let me cut her hair." Cancer says as he cuts the wolf up.

"My hair, you bastard." Flare curses as she sends her hair below the ground.

The hair reappears at Lucy's feet and lifts her into the air. It then slams Lucy back onto the ground.

Lucy grabs her whip and grabs Flare's arm. She twists them both and makes Flare lose her grip on Lucy.

" **What an intense attack and defense battle. No one can get a breather even in the first round."**

Lucy stands up and notices that her boots are torn. Lucy takes her boots off and prepares for Flare's attack.

"My hair was burned, it changed color. What damage did you do." Flare complained as she sent her hair back into the ground.

Lucy looked towards the ground and waited for the hair to appear. After a moment, Lucy looked up at Flare. Flare pointed towards the booth that Fairy Tail was staying at. Lucy looked and saw Flares hair behind Asuka.

"Asuka!" Lucy tried to yell before Flare's hair covered her mouth.

Flare grabbed Lucy's hands and pulled her down to the ground.

"Don't speak, this is an you don't obey, then you will know what will happen." Flare threatened. "You should understand even though you're a stupid blond. Don't talk, don't move, and don't use magic."

Flare began to launch a flurry of attacks at Lucy.

"What happened, weren't they just at equal strength?" Elfman asked.

Raymond walked behind Asuka and ripped the hair out of the ground.

"There, now there isn't any distraction." Raymond told Lucy.

" _Open Gate of the Twins, Gemini."_ Gemini flew at Flare and broke her grip on Lucy.

"Now let's use that trick." Lucy told Gemini.

"But we haven't been practicing long enough. It might not work." Gemini replied.

"Do it anyways. Start by transforming into me." Lucy responded.

"Got it." Gemini replied as they turned into Lucy, except for the fact that they were only wearing a towel.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Lucy asked.

"Beats me, this was exactly what you were wearing when I learned this." Gemini replied.

"If Gemini can transform into anyone, why didn't Lucy have them transform into someone powerful like Laxus or Gajeel?" Jet asked.

"That won't work, you can only transform with similar levels of magic." Levy answered.

Lucy and Gemini both started to focus their magic. They both began to speak incantations in unison.

" _Survey the Heavens Open the Heavens All the stars, far and wide Show me thy appearance With such shine Oh Tetrabiblos I am the ruler of the stars Aspect become complete Open thy malevolent gate Oh 88 Stars of the heaven,"_

"What, what the hell is that?" Flare asked.

" _Shine! Urano Metria!_

As Lucy finished the incantation, the sky lit up. Shortly after, the lights disappeared.

"It's, not working." Lucy said to herself.

"What just happened?" Erza asked.

"The magic just disappeared!" Elfman yelled.

"Orba you did this." Flare thought to herself.

Lucy collapsed onto the ground. After a few moments Lucy did not get up.

" **Lucy is down, the winner is Flare Corona from Raven Tail."**

"Ivan, do you want to take this outside?" Makarov yelled.

"What's wrong blondie, bit off more than you could chew?" Flare taunted.

Many people from the crowd stood up and started to yell insults.

"What was that magic, it didn't even work." Somebody yelled.

Fairy Tail has zero points, quit and leave now." Someone else yelled.

"Why are you guys even trying. Just give up already."

"Do you guys really think you have a chance to win?"

"You guys are going to lose like you always do because you are just a weak guild."

Suddenly a cold chill was sent through everyone's spine. Even Gray and Lyon felt the chill. The crowd was silenced by the pressure they felt.

"Raymond, calm down." Romeo ordered.

Suddenly, everything returned to normal. The sudden chill disappeared like it had never been there to begin with.

"Underestimate me, that'll be fun." Raymond whispered.

"You'll get your time later. Right now, we don't need you to get in over your head." Romeo told Raymond.

"Don't worry too much, our guild's aces are down there." Makarov added.

Lucy looked up and saw Natsu standing over her.

"Lucy don't cry, save the tears for when we win. You did great. Zero points, what a great place to make a comeback from." Natsu told Lucy.

* * *

The other battles were going on as Romeo and Raymond were in a hall talking to each other.

"They definitely did something right?" Raymond asked.

"They did but we can't prove it, that's the problem." Romeo replied.

"Well what else could we do?" Raymond asked.

"There isn't much really. Unless we catch them in the act then we can't really do anything." Romeo answered.

A figure walked over and joined the two.

"Mind telling me what exactly happened?" Haru asked the two fairies.

"We think that someone is Raven Tail did something to drain Lucy's magic. We don't have a way to prove it but they've had it out for us since the games started." Romeo revealed.

"Those guys are really pissing me off." Raymond said as he punch the wall leaving a small indent.

"Calm down Raymond, we don't need you going berserk here. Can't you control your anger?" Haru asked.

"Can't you get off your high horse and stop acting like a prick?" Raymond asked.

"Can't the two of you ever get along?" Romeo asked.

Haru and Raymond both just turned their back towards each other and chose not to answer.

"Haru, have you noticed anything strange happen the last few days?" Romeo asked.

"I personally haven't but I noticed that my master has been acting a bit strange lately." Haru answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Romeo replied.

"He's seemed to be focused on something other than the magic games. He's also seemed to be more grumpy than normal." Haru responded

"I've never liked that guy. There was always something about him that I thought seemed strange." Raymond commented.

"Well he's a bit if a jerk but he's a strong mage." Haru said.

"That's not what I mean. I don't know how to explain it but I feel that he isn't, I don't know how to explain it but whenever I've seen Jim or been around him, my instincts just go wild and tell me to stay away from him." Raymond pointed out.

"I don't know why you feel like this but I'll take it into consideration. Your instincts are usually spot on in situations like this." Romeo replied.

"By the way, why aren't you two up watching the matches?" Haru asked.

"Why did you come down here to see us?" Romeo asked. "From how it sounds, it seems like Sabertooth just win a match."

"I already knew how that fight was going to turn out and I didn't feel like staying to watch the last fight." Haru answered. "Now why don't you answer my question."

"Ever since we can't to Crocus I noticed that there was something seriously wrong. I can just feel it." Romeo explained. "Now with seeing how Raven Tail is, something tells me that there is more going on then we know."

"How can something be happening in the capitol?" Haru asked.

"A little less than a month ago, Katja saw another world in one of dreams. She saw the city on fire, crumbling to the ground. Standing above everyone was a figure she didn't recognize. Someone with long hair who appeared to have lost his humanity. I don't know if that will happen here but I don't want to risk anything." Romeo told Haru.

"I'm going to go around the town and see if I can find anything out." Raymond added. " I personally have no interstate in these games."

"Alright then, if I discover anything then I'll let you know." Haru said as he started to walk away. "Raymond, make sure you stick to one personality. Not everyone is as kind as Romeo."

Haru disappeared as he talked around a corner. Haru walked by as he saw Yukino walking down the hall.

"Haru I was wondering where you went. You left before the games have even ended." Yukino told Haru.

"I already knew we were going to win so I decided to leave early and get some fresh air. Met up with a couple if old friends as well." Haru replied.

"You should introduce them to me sometime. I would like to meet them." Yukino said as the two of them started to walk towards the exit.

"Maybe I'll introduce them to you sometime soon."

* * *

The entire guild was back at the bar at their inn. Cana sat on a table with a drink in her hand.

"This is embarrassing. The once famous Fairy Tail, what a bunch of losers you've become." Cana scolded.

"You didn't even participate, you've just been getting drunk all day." Elfman argued.

"What an awful day we've had." Erza commented.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to kick their asses, I swear it." Natsu swore pumped up for a fight.

"If Salamander is going to participate then I should as well." Gajeel commented.

"Are Gray and Lucy not coming?" Levy asked.

"They both lost in a nasty way, they might feel embarrassed to come." Macao replied.

"My Darling Gray along with Lucy, who knows what disasters might come." Juvia yelled as she imagined one of her crazy scenarios.

"Calm your imagination down." Gray tells Juvia as he walked in with Lucy.

"How you feeling Lu?" Levy asks.

"I'm feeling fine, totally better." Lucy replied.

"Good I see everyone is here. Listen up kids, today's failures will only become tomorrow's victories so give it your best shot." Makarov yelled.

After Makarov's speech, Romeo walked outside to get some fresh air. He sat down on a nearby bench and began to think on the failures of the first day of the Grand Magic Games.

"Hey what are you doing out here alone?"

Romeo looked up and saw Katja standing above him.

"I'm just thinking about today." Romeo replied.

"Tell me about it." Katja said as she took a seat next to Romeo.

"I just thought that we lost these matches pretty easily. I remember Fairy Tail standing at the top of all the guilds but with us losing, I'm starting to doubt if we can win." Romeo revealed.

"Just because we aren't winning on day one doesn't mean anything. We lost the first battle but at the end, we will come out on top." Katja assured Romeo.

"Thanks, I'm also worried about the world you saw. I know that our world might not turn into that one bit it worries me." Romeo told Katja.

"I can't control my power but I'll tell you this, Most of the world's I see, our worlds hardly resemble them. My power used to frighten me but I've learned to live with it. I can't see the future so you don't have to worry about it." Katja explained as she pulled Romeo into a hug

"Thank you, for being by my side all this time." Romeo told Katja.

"Hey if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even be here right now. I would still be manipulated by the church who I thought wanted to better the world." Katja replied.

The two broke the hug as they heard the laughter of the guild inside.

"So where did Raymond go?" Katja asked.

"You know him, he likes to spend his nights alone. He'll probably be back sometime tomorrow.

* * *

Carla sat on a bed next to Wendy with Porlyusica sitting across from her. Wendy was fast asleep but Carla had a fearful look on her face.

"Alright, tell me what you saw." Porlyusica told Carla.

"Like usual, it was in fragments. White Knights, a giant magic circle array, a laughing demon," Carla revealed.

"Anything else?" Porlyusica asked.

"Yes, something incredible. The Collapsing Mercurious and it looked like Lucy was singing."

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. I have the next chapter planned so hopefully it will be out soon. All feedback is appreciated, no matter how negative it may be.**


End file.
